The Replacements (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: After a malfunction happened to the Dazzlings the mechanic told Fazbear that they need to be scrapped, but instead of being scrapped they were put away behind the curtains as they were being replaced by New Animatronics, will the Dazzles befriend these Animatronic, and will they be back in entertaining people? Find out. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, CrystalDragon3568 here. This is a story that I adopted from DragonRaven12, and I got permission to finish it. I will reupload the chapters she made for this story before posting the chapter's I'm making to continue the story. I also edited the chapters a tiny bit, not much, and I made them word for word as the chapters DragonRaven12 made (well, as close as I could get).**

* * *

Fazbear looked horrified, he didn't want to scrap the Dazzlings; they were family to him. "No, there has to be another way!" Fazbear yelled desperately as he grabbed the mechanic, shaking him rapidly.

"Calm down, Fazbear... There's no other way to fix them, their too dangerous to be around the children and adults. I'm sorry, sir, but we can take them for you to get scrapped." the man offered.

"No, I'll do it myself... Just go back home." Fazbear said sadly as he sat down.

"Alright then. Make sure you scrap them; their too dangerous." the man said as he left.

Fazbear was left alone in his office, thinking. He then had an idea: Keep the Dazzlings hidden in Freddy's backstage in the morning, and let them walk around at night. That way, they didn't get scrapped. But he didn't like the idea of getting rid of their stage and backstage, though it had to be done in order to convince the people that the Dazzlings were gone.

He got up and went out of his office, and over to the Show Stage. As soon as he stepped up, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy ran up to him and quickly started asking questions.

"What did the mechanic say?" "Are they going to be okay?" "What's going to happen to them?"

"Guys, give him some space." Chica said, pushing the others back.

"Sorry, sir." Freddy and Bonnie apologized.

"Sorry, cap'n." Foxy apologized.

"It's alright... The mechanic said he couldn't fix them, but they can't perform anymore. Their too dangerous for the children to be around." Fazbear said, but with an uneasy look on his face.

The gang noticed this. "Is something wrong, sir?" Freddy asked.

"Well, after the mechanic left, he said, the only was to keep everyone safe is to... Scrap the Dazzlings." Fazbear said.

The others had a look of shock and horror. "WHAT?!" they yelled.

"He told me to scrap them; that's when I told him to leave. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not going to have them scrapped." Fazbear said.

"Thank goodness." Chica said, relaxing a bit.

"But their going to have to stay in your backstage because I have to get rid of their stage." Fazbear said, looking at the gang.

"Their going to be heartbroken.." Bonnie said sadly; he didn't like seeing Aria sad.

"Just don't tell them the part where they were going to be scrapped." Fazbear said.

"Yes, sir." Freddy said, nodding.

"Good, then I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Fazbear said as he left to go home.

Freddy and the gang were left alone to talk.

"What are we going to do, Freddy?" Bonnie said with a worried face.

"The lassies will be devastated when we tell them about their stage bein' taken down. Ye think we goin' ta be able ta calm them down?" Foxy asked as he slammed his hook down on the table.

"We'll tell them slowly. We don't want them to break down or panic." Freddy ordered.

"Right, lad. Let's go see if they be awake." Foxy said.

The gang went backstage to see the Dazzlings. When they got there, they found the girls up from the tables they were laying on.

"Ow, my head hurts.. What did you hit me with?" Adagio asked as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, love, I had to hit your head to knock you out." Freddy said, walking over to Adagio and hugging her.

"To keep you from killing each other." Bonnie said as he grabbed Aria from behind and lifted her up playfully.

"Bonnie, put me down!" Aria yelled, angrily yet playfully.

"But why? What happened to us?" Sonata asked.

"We don't know, lass. But lately ye all been actin' strange, lookin' at adults when they be gettin' near the lads an' lassies." Foxy told her, hugging her.

"Um, girls? We have to tell you something.." Freddy said as he had a saddened look.

"What?" Adagio asked as she sat down on the table.

"You.. Can't perform anymore. You have to stay in our backstage because your is getting taken out.."

Adagio stayed completely still with a shocked expression. Sonata looked like she was about to cry, while Aria had a horrified look.

"WHAT?!" Sonata yelled as she finally burst into tears.

"B-but th-they couldn't at l-least try to ask i-if we could get our i-instruments and microphones f-from the stage?" Aria said, still shock.

"We'll get them for you," Bonnie said. "But you can't be out when the children are here." Adagio suddenly fainted.

"ADAGIO!" Freddy yelled, running over to her.

Sonata was crying her eyes out, and Foxy hugged her closer. "It be okay, lass, it'll be aright." Foxy said quietly.

"How is it going to be okay?! We can't perform anymore!" Sonata yelled as she pushed Foxy away from her.

"Lass, calm down.." Foxy said as she tried to get away.

"NO! I don't WANT to calm down! LOOK AT US! They don't EVEN CARE about us anymore! We're STILL broken from our fight! We mean NOTHING to them OR you!" Sonata yelled as she ran out of the backstage.

Foxy was about to go after her but was stopped by Freddy. "She needs some time." Freddy said calmly, looking back at Adagio.

"Aria." Bonnie said, waving his hand in front of her when she suddenly fell. "ARIA!" Bonnie exclaimed as he knelt down next to her. "Well, they didn't take it so well."

"It's better than them getting scrapped. " Freddy responded.

 **Three Weeks Later**

"I can't believe this. Just ONE mistake and we get taken out!" Aria said in anger.

"Oh, shut the heck up already." Adagio threw a piece of metal at Aria. Aria dodged it.

"ADAGIO!" Sonata yelled, running into the backstage.

"What?" Adagio asked, glaring at Sonata.

"I just heard Fazbear talking about replacements coming today.." Sonata said.

"Really... Replacements." Adagio growled, a dark look on her face.

"What? Why would they need to get replacements? Freddy and the gang are fine by themselves." Aria said.

"These new animatronics are probably going to be ROTTEN." Adagio said.

"Maybe spoiled," Sonata suggested.

"Mean like _heck_." Aria said.

"Girls, just give them a chance; You haven't even met them yet!" Freddy said as he walked in.

"Why? Their probably going to be mean to us, and act all nice to _you_." Adagio growled.

"But if you start it, then it's going to be like when we met you!" Freddy said.

Adagio was thinking about it. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She had to give them a chance.

"Freddy!" Chica yelled as she came in.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"The new animatronics are here." Chica said, running back out.

"Come out when you're ready." Freddy said as he walked out.

 **Meanwhile**

The Fazbear Gang were outside waiting.

"Where are the girls?" Fazbear asked.

"They didn't want to come out yet. But they'll be out soon." Freddy replied.

"Well, okay then. Alright guys, ready to meet our new friends?" Fazbear said as he motioned them to the Show Stage.

"YEAH!" the game said.

"Come on them." Fazbear said as they walked over to it. "I'd like you all to meet Cleo the bat, Lily the fox, Ice Rose the cat, Yarn Ball the kitten, Mechs the panther, Destrin the cat, Ombra the wolf, Jack the husky, and Sapphire the horse." Fazbear said. **(Sapphire belongs to me, the other animatronics DO NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners! Also, Sapphire was not in the original story, I just wanted to add her in ^^)**

Cleo had a mid-thigh sleeveless white toga with a shiny black and light red robe, representing her Greek and vampiric side. Skinny, yet a little curvy, dark black skin, bat ears, bat snout, bat fangs, and red eyes.

Lily had a silver bracelet with a treble cleft charm. She looked like Foxy, except she was about five inches shorter than him, and had purple eyes. She wore a dark blue and red dress.

Ice Rose is a hot pink cat with red side swept hair that reached the mid-back. She had violet eyes and no whiskers. She wore a red tub top and pink skirt, an apron overneath, along with white and red highlighted boots. She also had a red hairband, pink gemed bracelet, and had cupcakes decorated on her apron.

Yarn Ball had a hair bow, pink ruffled skirt, and a bell on a necklace. She looked like a young kitten with gray fur, and her underbelly was white. Her bow she wears is purple, and she had cat ears and a cat tail and claws.

Mechs had a platinum badge, a taser, and white bandages wrapped around his arms to his palms. He had a blue shirt that read "Enjoy and play!", and he also had tan pants. He had a security cap as well.

Destrin wore a night guard uniform. He had white fur, but no fur on his left arm. He had black eyes and white pupils.

Ombra looked a bit like Foxy in his design choice, however he was taller and more stocky. He had dark blue fur, and forest green eyes. He wore large black boots, and had one of those Roman helmet plume coming out of the back of his head. He had a shield and sword **(people thought it was fake, though it's really made or reinforced steel)** but he didn't let anyone touch them. He also had a book on the different kinds of mythology.

Jack had a copper colored pair of leather gloves **(which his creator gave him)**. He has silver coated for with shiny "gold" coated paws. One eye is red, but the other is blue.

Sapphire had a light blue and white shirt that reached a little farther than her waist. Her pants were a darker blue, and they had patches of white snowflakes on them. She wore fake blue bird wings on her back, and her eyes were sapphire blue. Her fur was normal blue, and her mane and tail were ocean blue.

"Come on, guys, introduce yourselves." Fazbear said to the new arrivals.

"Hello there, lady and gentlemen." Mechs greeted,

Cleo slowly backs away until Mechs pulls her back. "Excuse me for a sec." Mechs said before be backed away from them. "What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous.." Cleo whispered back.

"Don't worry about it; as long as you don't do anything wrong, you'll be alright." Mechs whispered, smiling.

"Thanks, Mechs." Cleo said.

"No problem. Now come on, their waiting." Mechs said. "Alright, we're back."

"Hi, I'm Cleo." Cleo said.

"Nice to meet you." Freddy said, shaking her hand.

"Hi." Lily mumbled as she looked at her feet.

"H-hello there." Yarn Ball said.

"Hello there. My name is Ombra. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ombra said.

"Hi!" Ice Rose said, smiling.

"Sup." Destrin said.

"Hello." Jack greeted.

"Hi.." Sapphire said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! Welcome to the family!" Freddy said as he smiled.

The rest of the night the Fazbear Family were hanging out with the new animatronics. The Dazzlings never came out to say "hi", and Freddy was a bit upset they didn't come out.

The Dazzlings were watching from backstage in sadness, and simply closed the door.

* * *

 **Alright, first chapter done! I hope you enjoy this story, originally by DragonRaven12. The only OC that belongs to me is Sapphire; the rest belong to their rightful owners. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Crystal here. I just wanted to get the second chapter of The Replacements out before I faint on my computer out of exhaustion XD**

 **Anyways, remember, the original story was made by DragonRaven12; I just adopted it.**

 **One thing: Tiny bit of Language in this, mainly near the middle-end part. You have been warned. (I might edit it later)**

* * *

After spending time with the new animatronics, Freddy went backstage to talk to the Dazzlings.

"Girls?" Freddy asked as he walked in and closed the door.

"What do you want, love?" Adagio said, sitting in the corner, back turned to Freddy. Sonata and Aria were fact asleep in the corner.

"What's the matter with you all? You never came out to say hello to our friends." Freddy said seriously with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know. We told you we're going to try and get along, but I just can't." Adagio said angrily as she looked at the wall.

"They're new, Adagio, just like you once were! I felt the same way when you and the girls came. Please, just come and say hi!" Freddy said, beginning to get annoyed.

He only came in ten seconds ago. He didn't want to lose his temper and say something he might regret. Adagio didn't say anything, just glared. Freddy finally lost his temper.

"Fine then! Stay back here and rot, for all I care!" Freddy yelled angrily as he walked out from backstage and slammed the door.

Sonata and Aria bolted up as they heard the door slam. Adagio eyes widened in shock. She knew that he had anger issues, but he _never_ yelled at her. She also didn't believe what he just said.

Freddy was standing outside the door and immediately regretted what he had said. "God, I'm such an idiot! Why did I say that to her?!" Freddy yelled to himself.

"What's wrong?" Mechs asked as he and Cleo came in the hall.

"I just yelled at my girlfriend." Freddy said, slapping himself.

"I didn't even know you _had_ a girlfriend! Where was she when we arrived?" Cleo asked.

"She was backstage with her friends, well, more like sisters. She didn't want to come out because... She didn't like any of you. Along with her 'sisters'. She's a little bit paranoid that your going to be mean, and try to steal me away from her." Freddy said to Cleo.

"Don't worry if they hate me and the gang. If I was in their shoes, I would've done the same thing." Mechs said.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Cleo asked.

"I told her to stay back there and rot for all I care..." Freddy said, looking down in shame.

Cleo looked at him concerned. "I'll go talk to them for a sec. Stay here." Cleo said as she got up.

"Be careful, and if anything goes wrong, yell." Mechs said.

"I know." Cleo said as she made her way backstage, hoping to talk with Adagio and the others.

She walked in, suddenly feeling the cold air hit her. She hugged herself as she started to get a little uneasy. She jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She turned around only to become face to face with Adagio.

"What are you doing here?" Adagio asked coldly.

"I-I just wanted to talk." Cleo said, trying to not look scared.

"Save your breath. I have no interest in talking with you." Adagio said as she glared at Cleo.

"Look, Adagio, I know you think I'm trying to steal Freddy from you, but you have nothing to worry about." Cleo said as she took a step back.

"What about the rest of your girls? If they try to steal Foxy and Bonnie away from my friends, my sisters, you better pray that you don't get scrapped by me or my sisters." Adagio said in a threatening voice as she slowly approached.

"Adagio, we don't mean any harm to you or your sisters.." Cleo said as she slowly backed away from her.

"If your broken.. You can't perform. Which is what we're going to do you you." Sonata said as she approached with Aria next to her.

Cleo tried to make her way to the door but Adagio was blocking her path. The only thing she could do is hope that Mechs and Freddy would come to help her.

 **Meanwhile with Freddy and Mechs**

"I hope Adagio and her sisters don't get aggressive." Freddy said as he walked back and forward, and across the room.

"I'm worried too. I care about all my friends and if any one of them got hurt... I could never forgive myself." Mechs said as he looked down in worry.

"Can you go get Foxy and Bonnie? Tell them they need to come with my backstage. Also tell Chica to help you all get settled in." Freddy said as he stopped walking.

"Sure. If anything happens to Cleo, tell me as soon as possible. I'll keep my friends in the party room. So you can head to the backstage." Mechs said as he went to the party room, leaving Freddy alone.

"Oh, Adagio, please don't do something you'll regret like I did.." Freddy said as he waited for Foxy and Bonnie to come.

"Did Cleo really be goin' in there wit ta lassies?" Foxy asked as he walked up with Bonnie.

"Yes. We gotta go check on her and make sure nothing bad happened to her, If their aggressive, you two can hold back Sonata and Aria while I get Adagio. Come on, we can't leave Cleo alone in there any longer." Freddy said as they quickly made their way to the backstage.

 **With Cleo and the Dazzlings**

"Come on, girls, there's no need for violence.." Cleo pleaded to the Dazzlings.

"You think you can just come here and take away our boyfriends?" Aria asked angrily.

"You made the worst mistake of your life coming here." Sonata said coldly.

Adagio was the first to attack. Adagio reeled back her fist back and forward to punch Cleo, only for Cleo to duck from the punch. Aria then tried to stomp Cleo's head in; Cleo saw this and jumped away from Aria's attack. Sonata reeled her head back, ready to headbutt Cleo, but missed as Cleo dodged it. The Dazzlings were getting mad at this.

"STAND STILL!" Adagio said to her as her, Aria, and Sonata's eyes turn black and white.

Cleo knew that their eyes changing was bad news. She looked around and grabbed a nearby rope, heading towards Sonata.

"Here, Sonata, hold this for a second." Cleo said as Sonata grabbed the rope.

"Okay..?" Sonata said, not knowing Cleo's trick.

Cleo then started running around the Dazzlings, having the rope go around their arms and torsos. Once they were together, Cleo began tying the rope into a knot.

Adagio and Aria looked at Sonata angrily. "NEXT TIME, SONATA, DON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF THE NEW ANIMATRONICS!" they both yelled at her.

Just then, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie walk in and saw the Dazzlings tied up. They looked at Cleo.

"Aye, matey! Why be they tied up?" Foxy asked.

"Untie them now!" Freddy said angrily.

"You do it. They are the ones who tried to attack me!" Cleo said, starting to shake in fear.

"Bonnie, go take Cleo back to the others. Make sure Mechs knows what happened. Try to calm her down." Freddy said sternly.

"Alright." Bonnie said, helping Cleo up and walked her out of the room.

Freddy quickly turned around to look at the Dazzlings with a furious look on his face. "What the hell what that?! She was just trying to be nice to you! But you all attack her for no God damn reason!" Freddy yelled angrily as Foxy used his hook to cut the rope.

"She shouldn't have come in here in the first place!" Adagio yelled back.

"She's a good for nothing animatronic! She shouldn't even be here in our home!" Sonata yelled as she got up.

"Now, lass, don't do something ye be regrettin' later.." Foxy said as he tried to calm her down.

"Says the one who bit off a girl's frontal lobe!" Sonata yelled, but immediately regretted it.

Foxy looked shocked and hurt by what she said and stood silent.

"Foxy?" Sonata said nervously. "Foxy?"

"Ye promised me ye would never speak of that." Foxy said quietly, not looking at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry.. I didn't-" Sonata said as she was cut off.

"Ye promised." Foxy said, still not looking at her.

"Foxy, I-" Sonata was about to say something, but was cut off again.

"Ye promised." Foxy said, raising his voice in anger.

"Foxy, I didn't mean to." Sonata said, taking a step back.

"YE PROMISED!" Foxy yelled angrily as he looked at her with hate, hurt, and betrayal. "Me gotta go lads." Foxy ran out of the room, and to Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy, wait!" Sonata yelled as she ran after him.

"Adagio, why can't you just try to get along?!" Freddy yelled.

"Since when do you care about me?! Not long ago you said I could stay back here and rot!" Adagio yelled, starting to feel tears form in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that! Just stop, Adagio, you've been putting a lot of stress on me lately! Here I am, trying to make friends with the new animatronics, but you keep on thinking their bad! You don't understand that it's the exact same way I was with you when you came...!" Freddy took a deep breath. "I just.. Wanted things to be different when they came." Freddy said, looking away.

"Freddy, I-" Adagio said, getting cut off.

"Just forget it. We're done here." Freddy said, leaving the room, slamming the door, and leaving Adagio and Aria alone.

"What have we done?" Adagio said quietly.

* * *

 **Alright, it took longer to make this than I thought it would -3-**

 **Also, this is the first story with a bit of.. *coughlanguagecough* in it.**

 **That wasn't censored.**

 **If you guys want, I can change it to "dang", or I could censor it.**

 **Just either PM me, or review and tell me what you think.**

 **Bye!**

 **Oh, one thing:**

 **Ombra belongs to A Sleeptalking Demigod (He appears in the first chapter, and later chapters)**

 **Creature belongs to Gregthegiraffe (He comes later in the story :3)**

 **Sapphire belongs to me (She's in the first chapter -3- And will be in later chapters)**

 **Original Story belongs to DragonRaven12, I just adopted it.**

 **Now, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! THIRD CHAPTER! I'm on a roll! XD**

 **So, I'll be updating this story WAY more than my other stories. Play With Them is on hold (I'm stuck on a chapter XD), A Time Of Need is on hold (Same thing, plus I've lost a bit of inspiration for it), FNAF Q &A is on hold (Because there are so many questions I'm STILL making the next chapter O,O), FNAF Songs is on hold (Since I need to find another song for it :3), Five Nights at Warriors is probably going to be put up for adoption (I've lost lots of inspiration for that story), The Adventure Of Cats is on hold (Because I can't find the document for it anywhere in my Google Docs -3-), The Fate Of The Tribe And Clans is on hold (for the same reason The Adventure Of Cats is), and The Storm Of Faith IS NOT ON HOLD (I just need to post the next 20 chapters :3).**

 **I will update this story and The Storm Of Faith more than any other of my stories. And I also won't have a sequel to Play With Them for awhile, even though I said there was going to be one. A Time Of Need WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEL! Though, I might have one chapter of a sequel INSIDE THAT STORY, and someone could adopt the sequel. FNAF Q &A will last as long as I can make it :3 and so will FNAF Songs. Five Nights at Warriors... I'm not sure. The Adventure Of Cats and The Fate Of The Tribe And Clans I WILL continue once I find the documents to those XD And The Storm Of Faith WILL continue, I just need to upload the next chapters.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _A few days after Adagio's reformation, Sonata wanted to ask Foxy about what happened in '87. She didn't want to speak to him about it in front of the others, but, luckily for Sonata, Foxy was backstage trying to find anything he can use for his next show._

 _She walked in and saw him trying to reach an old pirate hat. Foxy found lots of pirate hats, swords, and eye patches on the top shelf. She smiled at him and walked over to the table. Foxy's ear twitched, and he turned around to see Sonata. He smiled lovingly at her._

 _"Ahoy there, lass. Me didn't hear ye come in." Foxy said as he turned back around, trying to reach the back of the shelf._

 _"Foxy? Can I ask you something?" Sonata asked quietly as she sat on the edge of the table._

 _"Go ahead lass. Me won't be mindin'." Foxy said as he reached to grab a new eye patch._

 _"What.. What made you bite the girl in '87?" Sonata asked in a sad tone._

 _Foxy froze the moment he hear '87'. He slowly put his hand down._

 _"Why do ye want ta know, lassie?" Foxy asked in an emotionless voice._

 _"Adagio mentioned it not too long ago... And I was wondering what caused you to do that." Sonata said in fear._

 _She was afraid Foxy would yell or hit her for even mentioning it. Foxy closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He slowly turned around with a depressing look on his face._

 _"Lass, it was out of anger.. The wee lass was insulting me.. Me guess me had enough of 'er. Me tried ta not hurt her, but somethin' inside me snapped. So.. Me bit ta we lass. After the incident, Freddy an' the band hated me at the beginning, but soon they were bein' afraid of me. Feared tat me was goin' ta bite 'em." Foxy explained as he walked up to her._

 _"You're not mad at me, are you?" Sonata asked, fear still in her voice._

 _"No.. Me not lass.. Just.. Promise me ye won't speak of it ever again." Foxy said as he looked her aright in the eye._

 _Sonata smiled and hugged him. "I promise."_

 **Flashback**

Foxy sat in Pirate Cove, leaning on the side of the fake ship silently as oil slowly started to leak from his eyes, forming a trail of black tears down his face. He was facing away from the entrance, sobbing. He trusted Sonata. She broke her promise.

"Foxy... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to speak of it! I just lost control of my anger! I'm sorry!" Sonata pleaded as she tried to make him turn around.

"Leave." Foxy growled between his teeth.

"Foxy, if you would just listen to me-" Sonata tried to finish, but Foxy turned around and gave her a death glare.

"Get out lass... Before me throw ye out meself." Foxy growled, taking a step forward.

Sonata gasped; Foxy had never threatened her. Ever. Sonata looked down and slowly started backing away towards the entrance of the Cove. She turned around and ran out, tears in her eyes. Foxy looked angrily at her as she ran. He turned back around and leaned against the ship.

"Foxy?" a voice asked.

"Me told ye to leave.." Foxy growled as he turned around, only to stop, and find Lily standing in front of him.

"Sorry, if this is a bad time, I could just leave and..." Lily started walking away.

"No! Me be sorry, lass. It's just me been havin' trouble with me mate." Foxy said as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"Oh. Is she one of the girls that tried to hurt Cleo?" Lily asked. (Everyone in the group was her friend, especially Cleo.)

"Yes, lass. Me be sorry fer what she tried ta do." Foxy replied.

"It's fine. I would've done the same thing." Lily said. "So.. What happened between you and your girlfriend?"

Foxy closed his eyes, growling before taking a deep breath, and looking at Lily with anger and sadness. "She made a promise to me to never talk about something ever again, an' she broke it." he said.

"Oh, Foxy, I'm so sorry." Lily put a paw on Foxy's shoulder, looking sad.

"It's alright, lass. Promises are meant to be broken. It's not like ye can keep them forever." Foxy said.

"We all do something we regret when we're angry. Even the innocent people do things they regret, like your girlfriend." Lily said calmly.

"You're right, lass. We always do things we regret." Foxy said.

"Now, I think you should talk to your girlfriend about this and try to work things out." Lily said.

"Thank ye, lass, fer ye help." Foxy said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome." Lily said, hugging him back.

They didn't notice that Sonata was watching them. _That little fox thinks that she can take Foxy away from me? No.. NO WAY IN HELL!_ Sonata thought angrily as she turned away and left to the backstage.

 **With Cleo and the new animatronics**

"Breathe, Cleo, breathe." Sapphire said as she tried to calm Cleo down. "Now tell us what happened."

"I went to go talk with Freddy's girlfriend - To tell her that we're not here to harm her - but she refused to listen to me. So she and her sisters tried to attack me." Cleo said as she was still trying to calm down.

"When I get my paws on them, I'm gonna claw their eyes out!" Ice Rose yelled angrily.

"No, we don't want to give them another reason to hate us." Mechs said as he looked at her seriously.

"WHAT REASON DO THEY HAVE TO HATE US IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Sapphire yelled.

"WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO THEM! WE HAVEN'T EVEN MET THEM!" Ice Rose yelled at Mechs.

"Sapphire, Ice, calm down. Take deep breaths. Ice, you tend to get a little violent when your upset." Mechs said calmly.

"I DO NOT." Ice Rose said.

"Then why are your claws out?" Mechs said as he pointed to her paws.

Ice Rose looked at her paws and saw that her small sharp claws were out. She looked up at Mechs and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, Mechs." Ice Rose said.

"Sorry for yelling." Sapphire said.

"It's alright, Sapphire, Ice." Mechs said, smiling.

Unaware of their surroundings, a figure was watching them from the vents. "Their going to be so easy to fool. Especially the Dazzlings. Maybe I should stay hidden a little bit longer." it said to itself as it went farther down the vents.

 **Backstage with the Dazzlings**

"Okay, Sonata, tell us what happened." Adagio said as she was sitting next to a crying Sonata.

"I was trying to talk to Foxy but he told me to leave the Cove or else we was going to throw me out himself. So I left. But when I came back I saw him... HUGGING ONE OF THE NEW ANIMATRONICS!" Sonata yelled as she cried.

"I told you they were trying to steal our boyfriends." Adagio said to Aria.

What do you suggest we do, Adagio? We can't exactly attack them with Freddy and the others around.

"Just stay put for a bit. We'll get them. Right Sonata... Sonata?" Adagio said as she looked at Sonata.

Sonata sat quietly, taking deep breaths. She slowly raised her head to show that her eyes had turned black and white; She looked pissed. "No." she said coldly. "I want to take out that fox. Her name is Lily. She's trying to take Foxy... MY FOXY! She messed with the wrong siren."

Both Adagio and Sonata took deep breaths to calm down. It took Sonata 10 minutes to get her to calm down. She didn't say anything, just sat there.

"Poor Sonata." Aria whispered to herself.

She walked out from the backstage, and went to the office. She looked around to make sure to be seen by any of the animatronics or Bonnie. She closed both doors to make sure no one saw her.

She loved Bonnie, and so far he's the only one who hasn't done anything bad to her. She was grateful that he stayed loyal to her... But she doubted him. She hates the new animatronics, but he gets along with them. She was worried that if there came a time to choose between her and her sisters.. And the new animatronics.. He might choose the new animatronics...

So far they hadn't exactly showed a reason to hate them, but they didn't understand. It was their character to act like that, even off-stage. She couldn't change that; she didn't even want to. Bonnie liked her the way she was, so why should she change? Everything was fine until the new animatronics showed up and ruined everything. But Aria still loved Bonnie.

 **[Aria]**

 **You're so hypnotizing.**

 **You could be the devil, you could be an angel.**

 **Your touch magnetizing.**

 **Feels like I'm floating, leaves me body glowing.**

 **They say 'be afraid'.**

 **You're not like the other futuristic lovers.**

 **Different DNA, they don't understand you.**

 **You're from a whole other world,**

 **A different dimension.**

 **You open my eyes.**

 **And I'm ready to go; lead me into the light.**

 **Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,**

 **Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.**

 **Take me, t-t-take me,**

 **Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.**

 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign.**

 **It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.**

 **You're so supersonic.**

 **Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers.**

 **Your kiss is cosmic, every move it magic.**

 **You're from a whole other world,**

 **A different dimension.**

 **You open my eyes.**

 **And I'm ready to go; lead me into the light.**

 **Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,**

 **Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.**

 **Take me, t-t-take me,**

 **Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.**

 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign.**

 **It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.**

Aria started to remember when she first met Bonnie.

 **There is this transcendental, on another level.**

 **Boy, you're my lucky star.**

 **I wanna walk on your wave length.**

 **And be there when you vibrate.**

 **For you I risk it all, all.**

 **Kiss me, k-k-kiss me,**

 **Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.**

 **Take me, t-t-take me,**

 **Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.**

 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign.**

 **It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.**

 **It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.**

 **Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign.**

 **It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.**

"I'll love him no matter what." Aria said as she walked back to the backstage. If only she knew she was lying to herself.

 **With Lily**

"If you need anymore help or need someone to talk to, just come and find me." Lily said as she left the Cove.

"See ye lassie." Foxy said as Lily walked away.

Lily walked down the hall, but failed to notice she was being followed.

"She's going to pay for taking Foxy from me." Sonata whispered coldly.

Sonata ran towards Lily, Adagio behind her, only to be tackled down to the ground my Mechs.

"Sonata, what in the world are you doing?! Trying to hurt Lily?!" Mechs said, bringing attention from Lily, but also Foxy from his Cove.

"Get your hands off her!" Adagio yelled.

Adagio's eyes turned black as she yanked Mechs off Sonata, and punched Mechs in the face, which angered him. When Mechs opened up they were black, but his pupils were red.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mechs said coldly.

Adagio was then kicked hard in the torso, sending her skidding onto the floor in front of Pirate's Cove.

"How dare you hurt my sister?!" Sonata yelled as she kicked him in the abdomen and punched him in the face.

As Foxy saw left his Cove, he saw Adagio on the ground and shouted, "What in ye land of whale blubber is going on out here?!"

Foxy came out at the wrong time and saw Mechs grab Sonata by the neck, choking her as Lily was trying to break his grip.

"Foxy.. Please.. Help.. Me!" Sonata pleaded as her eyes turned back to normal.

Foxy's eyes turned black as he saw his girlfriend in pain and ran at Mechs. "LET GO OF HER MECHS!" Foxy roared as he jabbed his hook into Mechs' wrist, making his let go of Sonata. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Foxy stabbed his hook into Mechs face and then his chest, which he ripped off. Before Foxy stabbed Mechs again, he saw a golden glow coming from his torso, which game Mechs an opportunity to kick Foxy onto Sonata. Before anything else happened, Mechs' gang ran in and pulled the enraged Mechs way from the hurt Adagio, Sonata, and Foxy as Freddy and the others came in to help them.

"Mechs, calm down." Destrin said as he held Mechs.

"Chill, man, chill." Ombra said.

"What where you thinking?" Sapphire growled at Mechs.

Mechs calmed down, and pulled out of their grip.

"Foxy, what the hell happened?" Freddy asked.

"He tried to kill Sonata!" Foxy growled, pointing his hook at Mechs.

"No, he tried to hurt Lily." Mechs said calmly, trying to not get more upset.

"LAIR!" Foxy yelled as he tried to charge at Mechs, but got held back by Bonnie and Freddy.

"Foxy, you need to calm down." Chica said as she tried to keep him calm.

"But Mechs is telling the truth. She was going to attack me but then he tackled her." Lily said calmly as she looked saddened.

"No.. She would never.." Foxy never had a chance to finish because he was cut off by Jack.

"Um... Mechs and I went to the office to look at the security cameras and found this." Jack said as he gave Mechs a tablet who looked at it and showed it to Foxy.

"See, she tried to attack her first." Mechs said as Foxy watched the feed.

Foxy looked at Sonata in disbelief. "Lass.. How could ye?"

"She... S-SHE DOESN'T DE-DESERVE TO BE HERE. SHE AND THE RE-RE-RES-REST OF THE ANIMATRONICS SHOULD GO TO THE S-SCRAP YARD!" Sonata yelled only to grab her neck in pain.

"Here we go again with that. How many times do me have to tell ye lass, their not trying to take us away from ye!" Foxy said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"H-hey! Your one one who's always-always hanging around with her! I-I saw you hug her in the Cove." Sonata said angrily, ignoring the pain in her neck.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Aria asked as she walked in the hall, looking around, and saw Sonata and Adagio, both looking beat up. "Girls! What happened?!"

Sonata and Adagio only pointed at Mechs and his gang. Aria glared at them.

"That's it." Aria turned around to face Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy, and glared. "My sisters and I have been worried sick about you hanging out with these replacements." She looked at Sonata and Adagio; they made a silent agreement. "We're giving you this one chance. We can't keep doing this anymore. So, it's either them or us." Aria said, helping her sisters stay up.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy looked shocked. They had to choose between the Dazzlings.. And the new animatronics.

Freddy had millions of thoughts going through his head. How could he choose? If he chose the Dazzlings, the replacements would never trust him. If he chose the replacements, who knows what might happen?

Foxy couldn't believe it. His sweet mate had tried to attack Lily, but would she really go that far? If he chose the Dazzlings, Lily and Mechs would never get along with him. He really didn't want Lily to hate him.. Foxy had decided who he chose.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was under lots of pressure. He loved Aria and, so far, he had no problem with her. Now she was forcing him to make a decision. He know what he had to do, and didn't like it one bit.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy looked at their girlfriends. "We choose Mechs and his friends." Freddy said.

The Dazzlings looked at them in shock. Mostly Aria. She looked at Bonnie in disbelief.

"You..." Was all she could say.

Bonnie looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry.."

Aria's eyes started to water, but then she closed her eyes. She opened them to reveal black eyes. She looked back at her sisters, and saw their eyes turn the same. They all silently agreed with each other.

"If you don't agree with us.. Then I guess you don't love us anymore... And if you don't love us.. Then what's the point in being your girlfriends?" Aria said coldly.

Freddy and the others looked at them in shock. "Are you saying that.." Freddy didn't finish.

"Yes, Freddy. We're breaking up with you guys." Adagio said as she and her sisters walked away towards backstage.

Leaving behind a broken Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy.

"I think we just ended their relationship with their girlfriends." Ombra said.

"Yup.." Sapphire said.

 **Backstage with the Dazzlings**

The Dazzlings sat near the corner, sitting silently. They were heart broken. Their ex-boyfriends picked the replacements. They all wanted to be alone. When they heard something moving through the room, they looked at where the noise came from; only to see something - or _someone_ \- staring at them with one blue eye, and one black eye that had white pupils.

"Hello there, ladies." it said as it giggled.

* * *

 **Alright, I finished the third chapter! :D**

 **YAY!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Update

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I'm sorry it's taking so long to update..

I'm busy.

:P

~Crystal


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey everyone who happened to follow or click on this story.

I would just like to let you know that it is up for adoption.

There is one requirement:

You must have at least one story on your account.

That's it.

Message me if you want to adopt the story.

~CrystalDragon3568


End file.
